Milky Rainbow Dia Coord
(ミルキーレインボーだいあコーデ) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Milky Rainbow. It first appeared in Episode 52 worn by Dia. It resembles the Milky Rainbow Dia Pink Coord and the Milky Rainbow Dia Another Coord. User Appearance Dress A short white dress with a glittery striped band of pink, white, and blue. At the middle of the chest are two crystal gems, a sphere on top of a diamond, and around the navel is a band of pink, yellow, and blue diamonds. Following this is sky blue scalloped fabric lined in white, and around the hem is a gem strand. Around the waist is a large rainbow sphere chain, each with silver diamond patterns. Sticking out beneath this is white pleat fabric lined by very pale pastel rainbow striped fluffy fabric to match the puffy fabric covering the shoulders. On the hem of the skirt is a glittery pink, yellow, and blue striped band, followed by a pattern of silver diamonds. The user gains a white scalloped collar with tiny gem accents, matching wrist accessories attached to pale, fluffy rainbow striped cuffs, and a gem tattoo on the arm. Shoes White shoes with a glittery striped pink, yellow, blue, and white platform sole and two gems of pink and blue on the foot. Going down the side is a pattern of silver diamonds. The cuff is made from fluffy, pale rainbow fabric, followed by a sky blue acalloped piece lined by colorful gems and lined in silver. On the leg are three colorful gemstone tattoos, and on the right thigh is a white scalloped band with a rainbow stripe around the middle and pattern of silver diamonds over it. On the side is a large raspberry sphere with diamond pattern. Accessory A white scallope mini-hat with silver lining and a pattern of gems and drawn, colorful gemstones. Out of the top is pale rainbow fluffy material to match the rim. Game is a Pop PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Milky Rainbow. It first appeared in 2019 Series Promotional Coords. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Dia.png Img news 190115 01.png 20190210 094031.jpg 20190210 093027.jpg 20190210 095551.jpg Img news 190210.png fe91ccc60e313eded62b52b5cbec0f16.jpg ab34bce68f9776c1fb6248f654dd493e 1904.jpg Dw7jsZqU0AEASrT.jpg D1I1WonU4AEiai .jpg D1xDlwjUcAEgNLP.jpg D17YOp-UgAA5WAO.jpg season2.png Daia Proffile.png 1553414646082.jpg 61TCozioUgL.jpg Prichan770-466.jpg PoUs111b.jpg D3c50qyUYAEQqHb.jpg b5c4b4e9c3f579d46a7cb122d28f28b7.jpg D7KdRV2UYAsZtn6.jpg Image_modal.png Maindia.png Milky Rainbow Dia Shoes.png 71iTW3Qog1L. SL1086 .jpg Daia Fes -Hair Access Special-.png Daia Fes -Hair Access Special- KiraTicket.png IMG 20190827 214941.jpg IMG_20190831_135856.jpg Dia Character Sleeve Season 2.png fc_daia.png Milky_Rainbow_Dia_Dress.png milky rainbow dia dress card.png EIRx32EXUAIgTAl.jpg Main 03 milky rainbow.png Channel 05 daia.png fc_daia_3.png Anime Screenshots OP and ED Screenshots Opening 4: Diamond Smile Diamond Smile 27.jpg Diamond Smile 28.jpg Diamond Smile 29.jpg Diamond Smile 31.jpg Diamond Smile 32.jpg Diamond Smile 33.jpg Diamond Smile 47.jpg Diamond Smile 48.jpg Diamond Smile 49.jpg Diamond Smile 50.jpg Diamond Smile 58.jpg Diamond Smile End Frame.png Ending 4: Rock–Paper–Scissors Kiratto! Pri☆Chan End_08.jpg Rock–Paper–Scissors Kiratto! Pri☆Chan 1.jpg Rock–Paper–Scissors Kiratto! Pri☆Chan 2.jpg Rock–Paper–Scissors Kiratto! Pri☆Chan 3.jpg End_11.JPG End_15.JPG Rock–Paper–Scissors Kiratto! Pri☆Chan 5.jpg Rock–Paper–Scissors Kiratto! Pri☆Chan 6.jpg End_21.JPG Rock–Paper–Scissors Kiratto! Pri☆Chan Ending Four.jpg Episode 52 Kiratto Prichan Seasons 2 Episode 52 1.jpg Kiratto Prichan Seasons 2 Episode 52 21.jpg Kiratto Prichan Seasons 2 Episode 52 22.jpg Kiratto_Prichan_Seasons_2_Dia_Eyecatch.jpg Kiratto Prichan Seasons 2 Episode 52 23.jpg Kiratto Prichan Seasons 2 Episode 52 31.jpg Kiratto Prichan Seasons 2 Episode 52 32.jpg KiraTicket Anime Screenshots Milky Rainbow Dia Shoes KiraTicket.png Milky Rainbow Dia Hair Accessory KiraTicket.png Milky Rainbow Dia Dress KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Milky Rainbow Category:Pop Coord Category:Dia Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:2019 Series Promotional Coords Category:Sara Coord